The sun in the darkness El sol en la oscuridad
by Amy-Black-Nara
Summary: ¿Que tanto crees en las profecias? Se dice que son predicciones acerca de lo que depara el futuro… Voldemort lo sabe perfectamente, y hara cualquier cosa para evitar que se hagan realidad…


_Hola de nuevo... a petición de algunos lectores vuelvo a colocar el fanfic que tantas cosas me ha dado. Esta vez tiene algunos cambios que me he vista a realizarle pero igual espero seguir contando con su lectura y sobre todo con sus comentarios porque como ustedes lo saben son una gran motivacion... sin mas por ahora me despido._

_**Moony**, volvamos con este sueño..._

* * *

"_**The Sun in the Darkness"**_

_Por Amy Black_

**CAPITULO 1 "El Regreso a Grimmauld Place"**

El gris de la madrugada había comenzado a desvanecerse y una diligencia recorría los viejos caminos de Mittlel Land. Pese a que el sol apenas iluminaba se podía admirar las verdes colinas tupidas de bosque, por todos lados se veían los hermosos árboles frutales en flor: manzanos, perales y cerezos. Y aquel carruaje parecía volar por la velocidad, como deseoso de llegar lo antes posible a su destino. Poco a poco empezaron a alejarse de aquellas verdes colinas mientras el sol iba ganando altura y el día transcurría rápidamente.

Justo antes del atardecer se podían apreciar las imponentes montañas de Cárpatos que mostraban un fascinante espectáculo, iluminadas por el sol vespertino. Por todas partes aparecían grandes hendiduras en las montañas, a través de las cuales cuando empezaba a meterse el sol, se dejaba ver tramo a tramo el blanco resplandor de alguna cascada y entre todas resaltaba una, soberbio y nevado pico sobresalía entre los demás, los aldeanos le llamaban "El Isten Szek" que significa "La silla de Dios".

Y el carruaje seguía su camino por la interminable carretera, el sol bajaba cada vez más y las sombras de la tarde comenzaban a crecer a su alrededor. Los aldeanos que veían pasar la diligencia no dejaban de persignarse, pues solo los más osados se animaban a cruzar aquellos camino. El coche corría a gran velocidad sin importarle la escasa luz.

La luna no tardo en hacer presencia, grande y redonda, hermosa y resplandeciente. A lo lejos se escucho el primer aullido de un lobo, era un lamento angustioso y como de miedo al que se le sumo en pocos minutos un coro de aullidos.

Finalmente, y después de un largo viaje el carruaje entro en un gran patio de un enorme castillo en ruinas, en cuyas altas y oscuras ventanas no se veía ningún resplandor. Cuando la diligencia se detuvo, la puerta de este abrió y por ella salió un hombre de estatura pequeña, su cabello era negro y vestía una túnica color marrón muy desgastada, aquel hombre tras de inspeccionar el lugar se volvió hacia el interior del carruaje.

- Mi señor, puede usted bajar – anunció con voz rasposa.

Un hombre alto con un gran sombrero negro que le cubría la cara, salió del carruaje. Sus ojos, un par de destellos brillantes y rojos con sendas rendijas por pupilas, hicieron que con una mirada el otro hombre bajará la cabeza. Caminando con elegancia aquel hombre se dirigió hacia una gran puerta. Estaba vieja y carcomida, bajo un pórtico de piedra, tallada de manera imponente pero sus adornos esculpidos no podía protegerse del tiempo por lo que estaban desgastados.

- Mi señor, la puerta esta... cerrada – dijo con voz temerosa el hombre de la túnica marrón.

El hombre de vestimenta negra, saco de entre sus ropas una vara que sostenía con su esquelética mano, de la cual salió un rayo de luz dorada y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Sin perder más tiempo ambos entraron, caminaron a lo largo corredor hasta llegar a un gran escalera de caracol y subieron por ella para después seguir por otro largo pasillo en cuyas losas de piedra resonaban sus pasos.

Al final había una pesada puerta, la cual fue abierta de igual manera que la anterior, con una simple varita. Sin esperar un minuto los intrusos entraron en la habitación que estaba en penumbra y débilmente era iluminado por cuatro viejos candelabros. Justo en medio de aquel gran salón se hallaba un sillón, por su aspecto parecía un viejo trono. Al irse acercando más vieron que sentado en aquel trono se encontraba un hombre, su aspecto era demacrado y su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, su cabello largo y blanco hacían contraste con sus ojos de color rojo brillante, los cuales de inmediato miraron a los visitantes. De entre las sombras surgieron varias siluetas pero no abandonaron la penumbra.

El hombre de túnica negra, se descubrió el rostro y sonriendo con malicia camino hasta quedar frente al trono.

- Bienvenido sea de nuevo a este mundo… señor de la noche… - dijo con voz grave aquel hombre

- ¿A que se debe la presencia de un hechicero en mi castillo? Acaso la muerte has venido a buscar – respondió el hombre del trono.

- ¿La muerte?... No, he venido con el propósito de realizar una alianza, que a ambos nos conviene. –con voz aguda dijo el hombre de túnica negra.

- ¿Alianza?... ¿Qué hechicero buscaría una alianza con el señor de los vampiros?... - contesto firmemente una de la siluetas oculta en las sombras.

- Nuestro señor no necesita pactos con humanos para realizar sus planes… - dijo otra voz de entre las sombras. – Maestro, permítame darle una lección por semejante injurio…

- Tranquila mi dulce Deora… este humano tiene algo en particular y es desierta manera como nosotros. – respondió el hombre desde el trono sin dejar de mirar al intruso. - ¿Quién eres?

- El hechicero más grande de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort. – Respondió el hombre haciendo una ligera reverencia.

- Voldemort… un humano con el alma desfragmentada. Has de saber que Drácula no busca aliados….

- Esta alianza no solo lo beneficia… he roto los sellos mágicos que lo mantenían en cautiverio y puedo ayudarle a encontrar lo que por mucho tiempo ha buscado…

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el taciturno rostro de Drácula, provocando inquietud entre sus sirvientes.

- Y como presiento que debe encontrarse hambriento, le traído un aperitivo… - dijo Voldemort sonriendo mientras miraba a su acompañante.

- Mi señor…. No… No… - grito el hombre de túnica marrón al tiempo que retrocedía lentamente, sin embargo solo pudo dar dos pasos. Drácula había sido más rápido, sujetándolo por los hombros, abrió su boca y sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer y en instante los clavo en el cuello aquel hombre, quien solo emitió un débil quejido.

***

Muy lejos de ahí, un muchacho se despertó sobresaltado, estaba jadeando como si hubiera corrido un gran maratón. Había vuelto a soñar con Voldemort, y su cicatriz le ardía como las veces anteriores en las que tenía aquellos sueños. Se incorporó en la cama, con una mano sobre su cicatriz y con la otra busca en la penumbra sus gafas, que estaban sobre la mesita de noche. Al colocárselas, pudo ver su habitación un poco más nítida, iluminado por una leve luz que se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana.

Se levantó de la cama; dando algunos pasos llego hasta el armario ropero y se miró en el espejo que había en el dorso de la puerta. Tras observar su cicatriz pudo ver como parecía normal, pero aún le dolía. Cuando el dolor cedió un poco, Harry intentó recordar su sueño.

Había sido tan real, como en las veces anteriores. Había visto a dos hombres, a quienes reconoció como Voldemort y a uno de sus mortifagos pero sin duda lo que más le sorprendía era la imagen que a continuación llego a su mente, un hombre pálido y demacrado de imponente presencia había atacado al acompañante de Voldemort, dejándolo sin una gota de sangre.

- ¡Vampiro! ¡Voldemort! No puede ser – dijo para sí mismo, el solo pensar que su enemigo se hubiera aliado con los vampiros hizo que se estremeciera. Sin pensarlo un instante más busco un trozo de pergamino. Debía informar a la orden y a Dumbledore sobre su sueño, cuando estuvo listo para escribir se detuvo y comenzó a guardar todo de nuevo. El temor de conducir a la orden a una trampa lo había hecho desistir, esta vez no volvería a caer, no permitiría que otra persona muriera; no después de lo ocurrido en el ministerio cuando su padrino, Sirius Black había muerto y por su culpa.

Un ruido lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. En el alféizar de la ventana se encontraba una lechuza gris, un poco más grande que Hedwig. Harry noto que traía una carta se inclinó para quitársela, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al reconocer la letra de su antiguo profesor, Remus J. Lupin, rápidamente la abrió.

_Hola Harry:_

_¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Te han tratado bien tus tíos? espero que si, yo he estado un poco cansado debido a la pasada luna llena pero no hablemos más sobre mí si no del motivo de mi carta; dentro de tres días iremos a recogerte, espero que estas noticias te alegren. Avísales a tus tíos que iremos el sábado a las 4:00 p.m._

_Por cierto tus amigos Ron y Hermione te mandan saludos, no han podido enviarte carta espero los comprendas y no te enfades con ellos, luego te explicaran. Bien siendo todo por ahora me despido y nos vemos en tres días._

_Atte. __R.J. Lupin._

Harry se sintió embriagado de alegría, por fin volvería con la gente que lo apreciaba y no tendría que estar más con los Dursley. Minutos más tarde Harry se encontraba desayunando con sus tíos y su primo. Harry estaba por terminar su escaso desayuno cuando su tío Vernon se dirigió fríamente hacia él.

- Iras con nosotros al centro comercial, así que trata de comportarte normal. –dijo Vernon Dursley.

A Harry se le quito el hambre. Realmente no deseaba ir con los Dursley, hubiera preferido pasar ese tiempo encerrado en su habitación; se pregunto porque los Dursley querían que los acompañará, un recuerdo le hizo entenderlo todo.

Tras llegar el tren a la estación en Julio pasado, algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix se habían acercado a los Dursley para tener una plática y partir de entonces el trato de sus tíos hacia él era diferente.

Al terminar de desayunar, Harry se levanto y después de colocar los platos en el lavabo se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina. Sin embargo la gruesa voz de su tío hizo que se detuviera.

- ¿A donde vas muchacho? No te dije que vendrías con nosotros –dijo el tío Vernon levantándose de la mesa.

***

Después un largo viaje en el auto de tío Vernon llegaron a un gran centro comercial. Harry noto que el estacionamiento era muy gran y había muchos autos por lo que tardaron un poco en estacionar el auto. Finalmente y después de varios minutos entraron a la plaza, que estaba repleta de Muggles. A pesar de su asombro, Harry prefería recorrer el callejón Diagon. La voz de su primo Dudley hizo que volviera a la realidad.

- Mamá, Papá… Harry y yo iremos a dar una vuelta. Los vemos aquí en hora y media. –dijo Dudley abrazando a Harry, como si fuera uno de sus amigos.

- Cariño… que considerado… eres un primor terroncito –dijo tía Petunia, gustosa de que su hijo fuera tan amable.

- Claro hijo. –dijo tío Vernon para luego dirigirse a Harry – Y tu muchacho compórtate no me gustaría pasar una vergüenza a causa tuya.

Sin romper el abrazo, Dudley y Harry empezaron a caminar. Harry se preguntaba si su primo planeaba algo. "Maldición" dijo para si mismo pues había olvidado su varita.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la vista de sus tíos, Dudley se separo bruscamente de su primo y sin decir nada siguió caminando dejando a Harry solo y confundido. Sin saber a donde ir Harry comenzó a caminar detrás de su primo, quien al percatarse se detuvo.

- Quieres dejar de seguirme… –dijo Dudley con expresión de enojo - Acaso crees que quiero que me vean contigo, así que en hora y media nos vemos.

- Bien… me parece perfecto. –dijo Harry, al menos por hora y media podría ser libre. Sin embargo hubo algo en el comportamiento de su primo que se le hizo extraño, pero decidió no hacer caso y disfrutar su tiempo.

Harry estuvo recorriendo varios locales cuando uno de ellos llamo su atención, pues varios jóvenes y algunos más chicos que él se encontraban reunidos frente a varios juegos de consola, decidió acercarse y mirar a que se debía el alboroto.

- ¡Asombroso! jamás había visto alguien tan bueno. –dijo un muchacho, no muy alto de cabello oscuro.

- Toshi, es el mejor jugador de King of Fighters, no hay nadie que lo pueda vencer. –dijo esta vez una joven de estatura media y de cabello castaño.

- Tal vez, pero como Jesús no hay ninguno... has visto como juega Resident Evil – contesto otra joven de cabello corto y rubio.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse, los muggles se divertían tanto con un simple juego de consola mientras que él se divertía jugando Quidditch, montando su saeta de fuego y sintiendo la adrenalina al estar por atrapar la snich, sin duda era lo mejor.

- ¡Harry Potter! – grito una joven. Harry se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre en aquel lugar – Si... eres tú.

En el mundo mágico todos conocían su nombre pero fuera del nadie sabía quién era por lo que no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. La joven se acerco y Harry pudo ver que era muy linda, un poco más bajita que él, su cabello era oscuro con algunos destellos rojizos y sus ojos de color cafe.

- ¿Cómo es que me conoces? -pregunto Harry nervioso, el hablar con chicas siempre lo hacia ponerse así, la excepción era Hermione con quien podía hablar libremente.

- Por tu cicatriz – contesto alegre la joven – Disculpa, no me he presentado soy Niver Jones - dijo estirando su mano para saludarlo. Harry torpemente estrecho su mano.

- Mucho gusto Niver, soy Harry pero creo que eso tu ya lo sabias... puedo preguntar ¿Cómo es que me conoces?. –dijo el chico tímidamente.

- Por mi tía Hestia Jones, hace poco que me mude con ella. -dijo sonriéndole – Eres toda una leyenda.

- ¿Hestia Jones? – pregunto Harry.

- Si, trabaja en el ministerio. Es un gran bruja, espero solo algún día llegar a ser como ella.

- Por lo que veo, no eres de aquí cierto. –dijo Harry más tranquilo, el saber que aquella chica era bruja y no muggle lo tranquilizaba.

- Soy de Estados Unidos, pero por motivos personales, empezare clases este año en Hogwarts.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en una banca, cerca del área del comedor. La alegre Niver hablaba como si conociera a Harry de mucho tiempo, empezaron conversando sobre el Quidditch y terminaron hablando de Hogwarts y de la antigua escuela de Niver, Salem. Sin embargo su plática se vio interrumpida debido a un grupo de jóvenes que hacia un gran alboroto. Harry reconoció de inmediato a la pandilla, se trataba de su primo Dudley y de sus inseparables amigos, Piers Polkiss, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon pero había una chica con ellos, ella era alta, delgada, rubia, de cuello largo, a Harry pareció ver a su tía Petunia aunque más joven, aquella muchacha era su vivo. Lo que más sorprendió a Harry fueron las palabras de la joven.

- Dud… amor… cachorrito… -dijo la joven acercándose a Dudley Dursley lo suficiente para besarlo en los labios.

Harry pensó que lo había visto todo pero aquello realmente le pareció asqueroso, jamás habría pensado que su primo tuviera novia. En ese momento deseaba tenerr un pensadero para deshacerse de aquello.

***

Los días pasaron rápidamente para fortuna de Harry. Era un sábado soleado y Harry se encontraba ya listo para abandonar Private Drive. Estaba emocionado e inquieto, por fin vería a sus amigos. Un extraño sonido lo saco de pensamientos, una pequeña explosión proveniente de la planta bajo, llamo su atención.

Harry salió de su habitación sujetando fuertemente su varita, camino con precaución hacia las escaleras cuando vio a su tío Vernon subir con demasiada prisa, su rostro estaba colorado y parecía molesto.

- ¡Potter!, recoge tus cosas de inmediato. –ordenó el tío Vernon muy enojado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Harry se dirigió a su habitación, tomo su baúl y a Hedwig. Al llegar a la sala vio con alegría a Lupin y Tonks, del otro lado de la habitación se encontraban sus tíos visiblemente molestos cosa que a Harry no preocupo.

- Harry – dijo sonriente su antiguo profesor, Remus Lupin - ¿Estás listo? – preguntó tranquilamente, sin impórtale que los Dursley estuvieran molestos.

- Si, listo para volver – respondió Harry con alegría.

Tras un viaje por traslador por fin llegaron al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, al número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

**Continuara...**


End file.
